The overall objective of this project is to test the relative effectiveness of the daily practice of three relaxation techniques in the therapy of anxiety. Other objectives are to assess whether the therapeutic effectiveness of these practices is related to the physiologic changes of a hypothesized integrated physiologic response, recently labeled "the relaxation response" and also whether the therapeutic effectiveness is related to the hypnotizability of the patient. Another objective is to compare the physiology of the relaxation techniques. The primary goal of the first grant period of the project was to test the feasibility of conducting the project itself. The very encouraging results of this pilot investigation now warrant more definitive data to establish further the apparent effectiveness of relaxation techniques in the therapy of anxiety.